Top
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Alejandro and Heather always have a hard time deciding who should be on top in the bedroom and it's no different when Alejandro makes his debut on All-Stars! What happens when the two of them have a public fight about this and how is Lightning involved?


Disclaimer: **Nada.**

* * *

It wasn't even 5 minutes since Alejandro was released from the Robot suit during All-Stars that the challenge had ended and they were allowed to return to their sleeping quarters. It also wasn't even 5 minutes of them being in the room that Heather went over to her bed that Alejandro pressed her against the wall.

"Hey!" Heather snapped at him. "It's bad enough you're back, now you decide to slam me against a wall?"

"You know you missed me." Alejandro smirked. "Maybe you didn't? You didn't call or text me after all."

"I didn't miss you and I didn't miss us." Heather shoved him away and crossed her arms. "If you don't mind, I need to get something out of my suitcase."

"Actually, I do mind." Alejandro smirked and pushed her on the bed. "I would much rather be on top."

"I don't want you to be on top!" Heather yelled at him and tried to shove him off. "You never let me be on top and that's another reason I was thrilled you weren't here."

"I'm here now." Alejandro flatly told her. "I want to be on top of you, I always am."

"Trust me, I know." Heather managed to shove him off of her. "You're not getting your way this time. You were always on top when I stayed with you at your house too!"

"I'm always top, Mi Amour." Alejandro winked at her and tried to get a kiss, Heather wasn't into it and started to make her way to be on top of Alejandro.

"Not this time." Heather glared. "I was on top before you showed up."

"Qué?" Alejandro was curious. "Who were you on top of?"

"Lightning." Heather groaned. "Not that it's any of your business who I'm on top of."

Heather was now almost on top of Alejandro and just as she was about to sucessfully do so, Alejandro for her leg and pulled her off. Heather was furious that he was that determined so she reached for a pillow and started to hit him with it.

"You're still so fiesty." Alejandro purred in her ear. "I like it. Just not enough to allow you to be on top."

"If you want me at all." Heather smacked him one last time with the pillow. "You'll let me be on top for once!"

"I simply cannot do that, Heather." Alejandro smirked. "It wouldn't be safe for you."

"It was safe for me until you got here." Heather crossed her arms.

"Si, with Lightning." Alejandro agreed. "In that case, it would be better for you to be on the top."

"I'm on the top." Heather told him firmly.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"I said yes."

"Si, and I said no." Alejandro smirked.

"You're not in charge of me." Heather glared. "As long as I'm here the only one in charge of me is Chris and even that's questionable."

"I'll be on top of you, Heather." Alejandro told her. "You like me on top of you all the time."

"Not this time." Heather blushed and looked away.

"Just allow me to be on the top." Alejandro sighed. "prehaps we could switch every time?"

"That's stupid."

"No, it's not."

"It is."

"It's not."

"IT IS!" Heather yelled at Alejandro. "IT'S A STUPID IDEA!"

During the yelling and fighting both Alejandro and Heather were doing, they didn't even realize that Lightning had walked in and was staring at the two of them. Heather moved away from Alejandro and glared as Lightning looked confused.

"Sha-what's going on here?" Lightning asked as he walked over to the two of them.

"Alejandro wants to be on top." Heather looked over at the beds. "It's not happening. He always tries to be on top!"

"You can't be on top." Lightning looked at Alejandro seriously. "You can't be sha-under Heather either because that's where Lightning usually goes."

"Not anymore, Amigo." Alejandro told him. "You'll have to find somewhere else when Heather is on the bottom."

"Can't Lightning just sha-sleep on the bottom bunk where he's been sha-sleeping?!" Lightning demanded to know because he didn't feel like moving his suitcases. "Why don't both of you just take the top bunk?"

"I mean..." Heather blushed as she and Alejandro looked at each other. "I guess we could..."

"Only as a favor to you, Amigo." Alejandro told Lightning. "It would be wrong to ask you to move your sleeping arrangements."

"That's sha-right!" Lightning told them.

"My return would inconvience a lot of sleeping arrangements so it would make sense..." Alejandro smirked at Heather.

"That's sha-right!" Lightning clapped his hands in excitement that he didn't have to move his suitcases. "I don't know why everyone thinks you guys are awful. Lightning thinks you're all sha-nice!"

"Nice enough to vote with us?" Heather asked. "You can sha-stay on the sha-bottom if you sha-vote with us."

"isn't it kinda sha-early to form alliances?" Lightning asked as Alejandro started to unpack his suitcase and Heather threw her pillow she brought from home on the top bunk.

"Absoultely not." Alejandro agreed with Heather. "We're willing to sha-vote with whoever you sha-want as a thank you for solving this sleeping arrangement."

"You two got a deal." Lightning shook their hands. "We need to vote that Jo guy out first!"

"Sha-done." Heather agreed.

"I'm going to go make a protein shake." Lightning told them as they contined to unpack Alejandro's things. Once Lightning left the room, the two just looked at each other for a minute and Heather finally sighed in defeat.

"It looks like we're both going to be on top. It's not like I lost." Heather told him.

"I see how this could be a nice welcome back present for me." Alejandro stroked her cheek. "I wish you would have called me."

"I wish we would have thought about sharing a bunk bed sooner." Heather told him. "Every time I stayed at your house we had this problem and that sha-idiot figured it out in 5 minutes."

"I simply cannot help it." Alejandro smirked. "You bring out a competitive side in me and I _love_ it."

"I love the competitive side in myself when I'm around you." Heather laughed. "I'll love it even more when I get to see you get flushed."

"Does this mean we _don't_ have an alliance?" Alejandro asked her. He was shocked to think after all this that they wouldn't have an alliance.

"We have a bunk bed." Heather smirked. "I'm going to go downstairs and get some breakfast."

Heather walked out of the room, leaving Alejandro to unpack his suitcase and question himself about Heather and the whole bunk situation. Was she flirting? Was she serious? He wanted her to have an alliance with him but he also wanted her to admit that she still loved him as much as he knew he loved her. He was pretty sure that Heather would always be his Amour no matter how much she pretended she didn't want to be at times.

* * *

 **There we have it! AleHeather one-shot! I'll be writing more one-shots for the fandom. I haven't written since 2015 and my passion for writing and the show came back. My writing style is different and slightly the same all at the same time. I plan on writing more Chrisney as well and we'll see how it goes. I'm back and excited to share new work and stories with my new and old fans.**


End file.
